Fels
Fels (フェルズ) is a mysterious mage that is affiliated with Ouranos. Appearance Fels wears black robes that cover his face, making it unable to tell his gender or any other features. It is later revealed that he is a skeleton underneath his robes. Personality Fels works directly under Ouranos and will take any orders from him, although he will act on his own if necessary. He considers his experience creating the stone that granted immortality as his trauma. Plot DanMachi Volume 9 The night after Wiene caused a commotion, an owl observed the old Hestia Familia home where she was hidden. The owl familiar then returned to its owner Fels. Fels sighed, knowing that he had to take action to help Wiene. He looked down at the Guild building he was standing on and told Ouranos that he was leaving the rest up to him. The next night, the Hestia Familia gathered at the Babel to head to the dungeon. As they moved, Bell felt the stares of many people and wondered if they were people from the Guild or some other force. Shrugging it off, Hestia sent them off while the party entered the dungeon, quickly traveling to the 20th floor. After her children had left, Hestia traveled to the specified location as ordered. Suddenly, Fels appeared and approached Hestia. Hestia was suspicious of Fels, sensing something strange about him. Fels told her that he wanted to discuss something with her but couldn't do it while he was being targeted. Black smoke shot out from his sleeve, covering both of them before they disappeared. Miach, Takemikazuchi, Hephaestus, Naaza, Daphne, Cassandra, Ouka, and Chigusa were shocked at the situation though they knew there was nothing else they could do. Hestia came to her senses in a stone passageway. After covering the area with black smoke, Fels had covered her head with a magic item that blocked out sound and taken her to her current location. The passageway itself was low, wouldn't fit three people side by side, and had no windows or doors. Fels told Hestia to follow him down the passageway. As they walked, he explained that only a few people knew about the passageway, with only the amount of people that could be counted on one hand having actually used it. Hestia thought about it, coming to the conclusion that the passageway was created in case of an emergency. The two of them reached a dead end and Fels opened the wall, heading up a staircase to a stone room. The room was made of stone and was reminiscent of an ancient temple. At the center of the room, surrounded by four torches, sat Ouranos. Hestia and Ouranos greeted each other since the last time they saw each other was around a thousand years ago. Fels excused himself as he had somewhere he needed to be. Ouranos agreed to answer all of Hestia's question, revealing that he ordered the mission to be given to the Hestia Familia even if it was suspicious. Hestia continued on, this time asking about the situation behind Wiene. After the introductions, Lyd ordered the others to prepare a feast to celebrate the arrival of Bell and the others. Although most of the Xenos were having fun, some of them still doubted Bell and the others. Gros told Lyd to stop the nonsense but Lyd simply told him that Bell and the others were their friends. Seeing that Lyd wasn't going to listen, Gros and his group ignored the others. The feast continued with Lyd ordering Ray to sing while the others danced. At that moment Fels appeared. Fels introduced himself to the party, revealing that he had been watching them. Lili asked if he was also a Xenos, causing Lyd to answer that he was a former Human, with Fels himself taking off his hood to reveal a skeleton head. Lyd told them that Fels was the Sage that once made a stone that granted immortality. Lili immediately reacted while Bell was equally awed to meet a legend. Welf asked why someone like him was in Orario and Fels told him that Ouranos had scouted him when he arrived in Orario. Fels explained that he first met the Xenos fifteen to sixteen years ago. He explained that they had a give and take relationship with Ouranos, with both sides helping the other. Lyd brought up the fact that Wiene could speak the Human language extremely well, hinting that she may have remembered how to speak from her previous life. Fels revealed that all Xenos had the longing to reach the surface, something that may have influenced themselves. However, Lyd instructed Bell to kill any monster that attacked him, even if the monster spoke, reminding him to put his life in priority. Soon the feast ended and the party readied to leave with Fels. Wiene tried to leave with them but Lyd held her back, telling her that going with them would only cause them more trouble. As they readied to leave, Fels revealed the existence of those who hunted the Xenos. Sword Oratoria Volume 2 After her meeting with Dionysus, Loki told Bete to head back ahead of her. She made her way to the Guild and down the passageway that led to Ouranos' underground room. Royman Mardeel tried to persuade her to turn back but her request to meet him was accepted by Ouranos himself. Loki questioned Ouranos about the appearances of monsters all over the city to which he said that "this time" he wasn't responsible for anything. She made sure to remember that and left the room. After she left, Fels, who had been watching the entire time in the shadows, appeared in front of Ouranos and wondered if Loki had learned of the situation, to which Ouranos told him that she's learned some of it but not all of it. Volume 3 The following day, Aiz went off on her own to the dungeon and met Eina. Eina asked her to save Bell in the dungeon after she overheard several Soma Familia members discussing him and Lili. She rushed into the dungeon and was surprised when she found out that Bell was on the 10th floor. She reached the 10th floor and helped Bell fight the monsters surrounding him, allowing him to chase after Lili. Aiz was disappointed that he left but noticed the Green Protector that he left behind. Immediately, she sensed a presence, and Fels revealed himself. Fels commended her on figuring out that he was there and asked her if she would investigate the mass outbreak of monsters on the 24th floor. He added that a similar incident happened a while earlier on the 30th floor, the same floor that Hashana visited to obtain the Green Jewel. Aiz accepted the quest and Fels told her to visit Rivira first to join with her supporters. Three days after the incidenent on the 24th floor, Aiz visited the Gnome Safe House along with Lulune. Fels had approached Lulune the day before and handed her two keys as a reward. Inside the two safes were a load of different colored gems, gold and silver rings, a Unicorn horn, and several Grimoires. Aiz wondered how Fels was able to procure all of these items as a reward but still used them to fund the Loki Familia's upcoming expedition. Volume 5 In the Room of Prayer, Fels noticed Ouranos narrow his eyes. When he wondered what happened, Ouranos informed him that his prayers no longer reached the dungeon. Fels froze for a second before crying out in surprise. Fels asked if his prayers had been interrupted and he confirmed it by informing him that the dungeon was currently out of control. Ouranos theorized that the dungeon must've realized that a God had entered it. He remarked that the dungeon was changing after Zeus and the others left and that the age was beginning to move. Navigation